


Warm Me Up

by lelsie



Series: Breathe Me [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Self-Harm, depressed!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelsie/pseuds/lelsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't know how this started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is really cheesy and angsty. Also kinda triggering. Proceed with caution.

Stiles can’t remember the exact moment it started. When he started slipping away. Started hating what he saw in the mirror. He knows it probably started a long time ago, because he can’t remember a time since he was little when he felt truly happy. So it’s always been this way. Just him and his dad and boring old Beacon Hills, where Stiles is destined to stay.

But then Derek shows up. Derek and his merry band of wolves and all the drama they create. And somehow Stiles gets thrown into the middle of all this. And while it doesn’t make him happy, it at least gives him something to do.

Derek, however, is a different matter. Derek, with his stupid cheekbones and sourwolf demeanor, has somehow become one of the few people Stiles really cares about. And even if Stiles sometimes fantasizes about what it would be like to have the boy listen to him and tell him he mattered and love him, he quickly pushes those thoughts away. It would never happen. Derek is an amazing guy who could have anyone he wanted. And Stiles is just some fucked up kid.

(and if his friends notice him acting less peppy and wearing more long-sleeved shirts, well, they don’t mention it.)

When Derek turns up after school one day and tells Stiles to get in the car, he isn’t exactly suprised. It was only a matter of time before someone in the pack figured out, what with the blood and all. But still, why did it have to be Derek?  
He gets in the car anyway because, well, it’s Derek.

As soon as Derek drive off school property and off into the woods he stops the car and asks Stiles if anything’s wrong, which he vehemently denies. But Derek just growls and grabs Stiles’ arm, pushing up his sleeve to reveal a mess of thin white scars.

And that’s when Stiles breaks.

He just sort of crumples up and cries. Derek is there instantly, his arms holding him tightly. Stiles is confused and hurt and scared, beacause what will Derek do? Tell his father? Take him to the hospital? His brain is a mess.

Derek pulls him closer, whispering to him in soft tones, and _holy shit is he crying too?_ Stiles makes himself focus and starts to tell Derek the whole story, starting when he was seven and ending here.

When he’s finished, Derek stays quiet for a long time. Then he simply turns to Stiles and says those two magic words; _I care_. They’re the words Stiles has waited years for someone, anyone to say.

They sit like that for a long time, until it’s late at night and Derek is dropping Stiles off at home and telling him that they’re going to have a serious talk about all this tomorrow. Before he leaves, he makes Stiles promise not to hurt himself.

Later that night, when he’s lying in bed, Stiles realizes that for the first time in a long time, he doesn’t feel the need to.

So yeah, Stiles doesn’t remember when it started, but he’ll always remember when it began to end.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to Lizzie, my favorite person ever, and Ellie, who demanded I write her an angsty Stiles fic.


End file.
